Harvest Village
by i4k new line
Summary: Dalam kehidupan ini, ada kalanya kau begitu tidak menduga sesuatu sedang disodorkan ke depan hidungmu. Sesuatu ini terjadi diluar kemauanmu. Kau tak pernah memikirkannya barang sedikitpun. Tapi sesuatu terjadi. Itu mengubah hidupmu. Kau bahkan tidak pernah tahu sampai suatu hari kau menengok ke belakang dan berpikir betapa semua yang terjadi dimulai semenjak saat itu.
1. Chapter 1

Dalam kehidupan ini, ada kalanya kau begitu tidak menduga sesuatu sedang disodorkan ke depan hidungmu. Sesuatu ini terjadi diluar kemauanmu. Kau tak pernah memikirkannya barang sedikitpun. Tapi sesuatu terjadi. Itu mengubah hidupmu. Kau bahkan tidak pernah tahu sampai suatu hari kau menengok ke belakang dan berpikir betapa semua yang terjadi dimulai semenjak saat itu.

Terjadinya sesuatu yang diluar kemauanku ini dimulai sejak hari itu. Sebuah hari yang takkan pernah kulupakan di awal musim semi. Awalnya kakakku Jack masuk ke kamarku dengan mimik yang mengindikasikan dia membawa kabar penting. Terlepas dari apakah kira-kira itu kabar menyenangkan atau sebaliknya, dia menyembunyikannya dengan cukup baik.

Kemudian dia mulai mengajak bicara.

"Apa?!" seruku, melonjak berdiri. "Menggantikanmu bekerja di perkebunan itu?!"

Jack mengiyakan. "Yeah," katanya sambil memandangku harap-harap cemas. "Hanya setahun kok. Apa boleh buat, Mum memaksa aku dan Katie tinggal disini. Dia bersikeras perlu mengenal Katie lebih dekat. Perkebunan itu tak mungkin ditinggalkan. Kami baru saja mulai. Masak kau tega sih menghancurkan hasil kerja kerasku selama dua tahun ini…?"

Darah naik ke kepalaku. "Itu salahmu sendiri!" raungku sebal. Bisa-bisanya ini terjadi padaku?

Dan itu memang salahnya. Jack, kakakku, dua tahun lalu pergi ke desa Kakek yang sudah meninggal lima tahun silam. Desa terpencil. Namanya Harvest Village. Semula desa itu akan dihancurkan oleh pengelola taman bermain setempat untuk dijadikan lahan tambahan. Dad, yang dulunya tinggal disitu, menghiba-hiba Jack agar dia mau pergi ke desa itu dan menyelamatkan perkebunan Kakek yang sudah tak terpelihara, juga seluruh penduduk desa yang notabene teman-temannya agar tidak kehilangan tempat tinggal. Awalnya Jack tak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang diminta Dad agar dilakukannya. Jack memang hanya pemuda polos, jujur, tak berpengalaman, dan tak berdedikasi apapun saat itu. Namun akhirnya atas nama cinta, rasa hormat terhadap orangtua, serta penghargaan terhadap kasih sayang Kakek yang telah tiada, Jack berangkat ke desa itu untuk kembali menggarap perkebunan Kakek. Tak yakin apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk mencegah penggusuran.

Itu baru awalnya. Rupanya Jack berbaur dengan baik di antara penduduk setempat. Mulai dari sini segalanya mulai membingungkan bagiku. Entah dia tergerak atau apa oleh loyalitas penduduk, yang pasti selanjutnya Jack merasa paham tugasnya. Dia melakukan beragam upaya untuk mengharumkan nama desa. Ambil bagian dalam pelestarian satwa langka di desa itu, ikut lomba memancing, berkuda, memasak, dan sebagainya hingga akhirnya Harvest Village tak jadi digusur. Berikut ini daftar hasil plus akibat segala pencapaiannya di desa itu:

1) Desa mereka jadi lumayan terkenal.  
2) Penduduk desa menganggap kakakku semacam pahlawan.  
3) Sekarang dia melanjutkan perkebunan Kakek.  
4) Dia menikah dengan salah satu kembang desa yang bernama Katie.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar contoh dari kegilaan dunia. Bulan lalu kakakku itu pulang dengan membawa isterinya. Tujuannya untuk mengenalkannya pada kami. Sungguh aku tidak heran Mum dan Dad kelabakan ingin mengenal Katie lebih jauh. Soalnya, mereka menikah hanya mengabari lewat surat. Selembar surat basa-basi mengenai daftar rencananya terhadap perkebunan, laporan kabarnya, kabar penduduk desa, dan lain-lainnya lagi. Yang membuat surat itu meledak seperti bom adalah catatan kaki di bawahnya, "Dan omong-omong, aku sudah menikah dengan seorang gadis yang namanya Katie. Kalian pasti penasaran kan? Setelah musim dingin berakhir, kami akan segera pulang."

Kau bisa bayangkan betapa sintingnya semua itu. Mum dan Dad bukan hanya penasaran. Mereka kalap. Untung Dad tidak sampai membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Jack memang kadang-kadang kelewat polos, tapi kali ini sudah keterlaluan. Menikah. Ya ampun. Bukan hanya caranya mengabari yang via catatan kaki, pernikahannya juga sudah dilangsungkan!

Jadi sekarang Mum bersikeras agar Jack dan Katie mau tinggal di sini, Flowerbud City, bersama kami. Yang jadi masalah adalah perkebunan warisan Kakek yang sudah dua tahun ini dikelola Jack. Perkebunan itu sedang mencapai tahap genting dalam perkembangannya. Selama sebulan Jack disini, dia meminta tolong pada salah satu tetangganya untuk menggantikannya bekerja. Tapi jelas orang itu tidak bisa dimintai tolong selama setahun, kan? Disinilah Jack mulai melibatkanku dalam kehidupannya yang gila.

Maka dari itu, mengulang plot yang sama seperti Jack—atas nama cinta, rasa hormat terhadap orang tua, serta penghargaan terhadap Kakek yang telah tiada—dan ditambah rasa kasihan terhadap kakak semata wayangku, aku terpaksa menyanggupi.

Sebetulnya, kalau dibolehkan berkata jujur, Mum tidak perlu lebih dekat lagi dengan Katie. Mereka sudah seperti ibu dan anak sungguhan sekarang, setelah dua minggu berlalu. Mereka sama-sama suka berlama-lama di dapur. Mum sering bereksperimen dengan masakannya. Katie, yang dulunya cucu pemilik bar desa, sudah pasti punya kualifikasi untuk menjadi saingannya. Semenjak kedatangannya, dapur menjadi semakin menyerupai bekas TKP pemboman teroris. Aku punya firasat bahwa sebenarnya Mum hanya kepingin menyingkirkanku. Benar deh.

Yah, apapun itu. Nasi sudah menjadi arang. Kayu sudah menjadi bubur. Domba sudah menjadi serigala. Makan malam tiba satu hari sebelum hari keberangkatanku.

"claires" Mum mememulai percakapan. Itu namaku. Nama panggilan, sebetulnya. Namaku yang sebenarnya Claire. Aku tahu namaku aneh, tapi tolong jangan coba-coba komentar. "Apa kau sudah bersiap-siap untuk besok?"

"Kemana?" tanyaku iseng-iseng.

"Perkebunan, Sayang," jawab Mum dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa. Seolah-olah anak gadisnya yang baru tujuh belas tahun hanya akan pergi menginap seminggu di Rumah Bibi. Bukannya pergi ke desa di negeri antah-berantah untuk disuruh menggarap perkebunan selama setahun. Astaga. Aku bahkan belum pernah menggarap apa-apa selain ide untuk novel-tidak-larisku. Dan seumur-umur yang sukses kutanam hanyalah dua butir biji jeruk di halaman belakang rumah. Jadi bagaimana bisa nasib memperlakukanku seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa, hah?

"Kau pasti bisa," kata Dad, tersenyum memberi semangat dari seberang. "Keluarga kita punya darah berkebun. Kakekmu… Aku… Jack… Kau juga pasti bisa."

Oh Tuhan, aku sudah gak tahu lagi harus bicara apa. Di kepalaku kata-kata seperti "bencana," "tiran," "seenaknya saja," "pemaksaan," "tolong aku," "kenapa aku," "ini semua gara-gara Jack," dan "bagaimana mungkin," berkelebatan seperti dua bilah pedang samurai yang sedang bertarung antara hidup dan mati. Bahkan kol yang sedang kukunyah terasa seperti serbet.

"Maaf loh," bisik Katie di sebelahku, entah-bagaimana sepertinya bisa mendengar semua kata-kata itu. Tampak merasa bersalah.

Melihatnya, aku jadi merasa tidak enak. "Jangan minta maaf," sahutku. "Itu bukan salahmu." Benar. Bukan salah Katie yang baik. Salah suaminya. Salah Jack. Semua salah Jack. Aku menusuk kol keduaku dengan garpu sambil melempar pandang membara kepadanya. Dia menunduk mencermati kolnya sendiri. Tak berani menatapku.

"Sebenarnya, Dad," kataku setelah menelan serbet—kol, maksudku, yang ketiga. "Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan semua ini? Ketika menyuruhku mengambil alih tugas ini, kau kan pasti tahu aku tidak punya pengalaman apa-apa dengan tanah atau perkebunan atau ternak manapun. Mungkin saja aku punya darah berkebun seperti katamu, tapi tolong perhatikan juga kalau aku ini cewek. Tanganku bukan untuk memegang cangkul atau untuk memupuk dengan kotoran sapi."

Mum menjadi satu-satunya yang memprotes penggunaan istilah terakhir itu pada saat makan malam. Tapi siapa peduli. Malam ini akulah korbannya.

"Oh kau tidak mencangkul," kata Jack sebelum Dad menjawab. Hebat sekali dia masih berani bicara padaku. "Aku hanya memintamu menjadi pengawas. Yah, mungkin membantu juga sedikit-sedikit," dia merendahkan suaranya dibawah tatapanku, "tapi tenang saja. Aku sudah menyewa—katakanlah tiga orang—yang akan mengerjakan hal itu. Kau tidak akan terlibat dengan kotoran atau cangkul manapun. Aku janji."

Aku mengangkat alis. Rupanya dia memang sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk ini. Yah, setidaknya si pembawa masalah ini punya sedikit rasa tanggung jawab terhadap segala masalah yang ditimbulkannya padaku.

"Ayolah Corly, kau hanya tinggal bersantai-santai di balik layar," kata Dad akhirnya. "Semuanya sudah dipersiapkan untukmu. Tunjukkan sedikit kepedulian, kepemimpinan, dan kebijaksanaan selama setahun, dan semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar."

"Dan kau tidak perlu mencemaskan para penduduk," tukas Katie menambahkan. "Mereka semua sangat baik. Punya Jack yang sudah dianggap pahlawan sebagai kakakmu tidak akan mengecewakan." Jack benar-benar menggigit serbet mendengar penuturan isterinya, tidak mau memandangku lagi.

Oh yeah. Semuanya bakal berjalan lancar. Aku punya tiga orang yang akan membantuku. Kakakku pahlawan. Aku cuma tinggal bersantai. Segalanya akan baik-baik saja, kecuali aku akan menghabiskan waktu setahun di desa terpencil di sebuah negeri antah-berantah. Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku…? Kenapa…?


	2. Chapter 2

**maaf ya untuk yang kemarin hehe, jadi aku memasukan judul yang sama dan aku tak sengaja **

**mengupload ulang *aku bodoh**

**sebagai pertanggung jawabnya aku berjanji untuk update secepatnya hehe**

**aku minta maaf maklum saja aku baru tau fanfiction**

Transportasi menuju Harvest Village hanya bisa dilakukan melalui jalan air. Aku harus bersusah payah naik kapal, tukar dengan perahu kecil, menyeberang ke sebuah pulau, lalu akhirnya naik rakit menyusuri sebuah telaga besar. Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, tahun demi tahun, abad demi abad berlalu. Aku merasa semakin tidak berarti. Akhirnya selepas beberapa jam kemudian aku tiba di pinggir telaga. Saat itu rasa-rasanya aku sudah jadi barang sejarah.

"Biayanya 5000G," tagih si tukang dayung. Dipikir-pikir lagi, aku membayar untuk bersusah-susah melakukan perjalanan terkutuk ini. Aku menyerahkan ongkosnya, lalu turun dari rakit. Aku bahkan sudah tidak sanggup mengeluh begitu merasakan air, pasir, dan ilalang merembes masuk ke dalam sepatuku pada saat bersamaan. Dengan cipratan besar-besar aku berjalan ke daratan kering.

Seorang pria separo baya yang tampak berwibawa muncul menyambutku. "Apa kau adik Jack?" Dia bertanya. Mimiknya ramah, tapi nada suaranya rendah dan serak seperti geraman. Kadang-kadang Tuhan memang mengombinasikan dua hal yang tidak berkesinambungan dalam membentuk ciptaan-Nya. Sungguh disinilah letak kehebatan-Nya sebagai Pencipta.

"Benar aku adik Jack," kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Omong-omong namaku Claire. " Aku sudah memutuskan, terserah kalau seluruh penduduk menganggap kakakku pahlawan. Mereka mau membuat patungnya di alun-alun juga boleh. Tapi jangan harap aku mau hidup dalam bayangannya, seperti misalnya membiarkan orang-orang memanggilku "adik Jack." Sebab bagiku yang sedang tertimpa kesialan akibatnya ini, kakakku sama sekali jauh dari kata pahlawan.

"Baiklah, Claire. Namaku Ronald," katanya lagi, menjabat tanganku. Susah untuk tidak merasa ngeri mendengar ketidakcocokan antara suaranya dengan ekspresinya. "Aku Mayor di desa ini. Merangkap sebagai pemilik supermarket. Dan sampai hari ini aku juga menggantikan Jack bekerja di perkebunan keluargamu."

"Oh, maaf merepotkanmu kalau begitu," tukasku penuh sopan santun.

"Tak masalah. Aku senang bisa membantu kakakmu. Dia sudah banyak berjasa bagi desa ini," sahutnya sambil tersenyum. Aku merasakan otot-otot di sekitar mulutku berkedut. "Jadi apakah kau mau menaruh barang-barang dulu di rumahmu, atau kubawa berkeliling untuk mengenalkanmu pada para penduduk?"

"Sambil jalan saja, terima kasih," tukasku. Aku tidak membawa banyak barang. Rasa-rasanya cukup membuat penasaran juga, kira-kira penduduk seperti apa sih yang bisa menggerakkan Jack si pemuda tak berdedikasi itu?

Selama beberapa waktu Ronald mengoceh, bercerita macam-macam tentang Jack sewaktu dia disini. Aku cuma menanggapinya dengan gumam-gumam kecil. Sementara konsentrasiku lebih disibukkan pada pemandangan sekitar yang luar biasa. Sungguh, mungkin desa ini memang tidak jelek-jelek amat. Mengambil simpulan dari barisan pepohonan yang mengitari jalanan, kupikir desa ini dibangun di tengah hutan. Bukan berarti aku tidak menyukainya. Jangan salah paham. Aku benci disuruh pergi ke bagian negara yang paling minim tersentuh peradaban. Karena seperti yang pasti sudah kalian terka, aku tipe "anak perempuan papa yang keluar setiap hari libur dan mendewakan James Watt si Bapak Revolusi Industri." Tapi diluar itu semua, aku lumayan menyukai sesuatu yang berbau alam dan aku sangat menghargai pemandangan macam ini. Aku juga suka hewan, biarpun tak berpengalaman dalam memelihara apapun selain dua ekor burung yang akhirnya mati misterius. Jadi perkataan Dad tentang aku memiliki 'darah berkebun' barangkali memang ada benarnya. Kurasa aku memang punya sedikit.

Begitu terus, Ronald mengoceh, aku setengah menanggapi setengah diskonek. Hingga tanpa sadar dia sudah membimbingku ke muka sebuah bangunan di pinggir hutan. Bagian belakang bangunan itu agak menjorok ke arah danau, dengan atap bundar menjulang, dan papan besar tepat di sebelah kedua pintunya. Bertuliskan: Sunny Garden Café 12.00am-05.00pm, lalu di bawahnya: Moon Garden Bar 06.00pm-00.00am.

"Kafe dan bar sekaligus," tukas Ronald, menjawab pertanyaanku yang belum sempat diucapkan. "Tempat ini kafe pada siang hari, bar pada malamnya. Meskipun menurutku kau masih terlalu muda untuk tempat semacam ini, kurasa aku wajib memperkenalkanmu pada pemiliknya. Masuklah."

Aku tidak menanggapi apa-apa, hanya mengangguk lalu mengikutinya masuk ke dalam. Aroma pahit wangi semacam tumbuhan herbal langsung mengerubungi indera penciumanku. Aku mengernyit. Tempat ini tidak terlalu besar. Hanya tersedia empat buah meja yang tertata rapi, masing-masing dengan sepasang atau tiga kursi kayu. Kendi-kendi yang kuduga terisi oleh wine berjejer di sisi kiri ruangan. Di balik konter, seorang pria yang bahkan lebih tua daripada Ronald sibuk membersihkan gelas. Wajahnya yang oval tampak tercukur bersih. Rambutnya yang kini hanya terdiri atas uban dan bukannya rambut lagi disisir klimis. Badannya kurus. Sekilas saja aku langsung menyimpulkan bahwa dia seorang kakek yang baik tapi berhati lemah. Dia mendongak mendengar bunyi bel yang tergantung di atas pintu, lalu melihat kami.

"Ingatkan aku hari apa ini," katanya sambil tertawa begitu mata rabunnya mengenali sosok Ronald. "Aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali kau berkunjung pada siang hari."

"Aku juga," sahut Ronald seraya tertawa juga. Suara tawanya kedengaran seperti salakan anjing yang sedang flu berat. "Bagaimana bisnis belakangan ini, Wallace?"

Wallace, pria tua itu, nyengir menjawab, "Bisnis? Aku tak yakin istilah itu cocok untukku. Di desa seperti ini, namanya bukan 'bisnis.' Hanya usaha kecil-kecilan. Tapi terima kasih sudah bertanya. Uang mengalir lancar belakangan. Ini semua berkat kerja keras Jack. Desa kita benar-benar berhutang besar pada anak itu."

Kejutan besar, batinku. Tidak terkesan.

"Omong-omong soal Jack," kata Ronald memulai, menepuk pundakku. "Sebenarnya maksud kunjunganku kali ini adalah untuk mengenalkanmu pada adiknya. Dia baru saja tiba. Dan mengingat hubungan kalian sekarang, kurasa aku punya kewajiban memperkenalkannya padamu sesegera mungkin."

Sebelum aku sempat menanyakan, atau memikirkan artinya, pria itu sudah mendorongku ke depan agar tak lagi tersembunyi di balik punggungnya. Wallace mengamatiku sejenak dengan pandangan linglung. Barangkali sedang berusaha merekam wajahku ke dalam memorinya yang sudah lapuk. Sebentar kemudian, dia tersenyum ramah.

"Namanya Cirdy… C… Ciryn—sori, Claire," ujar Ronald tak berguna. "Adik Jack. Claire, ini Wallace, pemilik usaha kecil ini."

"Halo," sapaku, bertanya-tanya. Sebetulnya, senyumnya mengingatkanku akan seseorang.

"Anak yang manis," komentar Wallace hangat. Aku tidak tahu harus tersipu atau mempertanyakan keseriusannya. "Bagaimana kabar kakakmu? Dan Katie? Aku merindukan mereka berdua."

Ronald berdeham sebelum aku menjawab. "Wallace juga kakeknya Katie," katanya membunyikan bel di dalam kepalaku. "Yang berarti sekarang kalian punya hubungan keluarga."

"Heeee?"

Aku ternganga sejenak. Oh, aku hanya tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Selama beberapa belas tahun hidupku, aku tidak pernah dihadapkan pada situasi macam ini.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Wallace," kataku akhirnya, menyalaminya dengan canggung. "Kurasa mereka baik-baik saja… mungkin."

"Melegakan eh, Wallace?" kikik Ronald. "Pasangan itu tak ada hentinya membuat keributan selagi disini. Barangkali ada baiknya mereka mengungsi ke tempat lain untuk sementara…"

"Jadi… bagaimana perasaanmu harus menggantikan Jack disini?" tanya Wallace sambil tersenyum-senyum saja, menyela pertanyaanku akan maksud si Mayor tepat sebelum melompat keluar dari lidah.

"Sebuah kehormatan," tukasku, tersenyum meringis. Yah, memangnya aku harus bicara apa lagi? Jawaban jujurku tentunya tidak akan memberikan kesan yang bagus. Apalagi bila diucapkan pada kakek mertua kakakku yang baru kutemui hari ini.

Sekitar dua puluh menit berbasa-basi, kemudian Ronald permisi untuk mengantarkanku ke rumah Jack. Wallace bilang, aku boleh datang ke tempatnya kapan saja aku punya waktu luang atau punya masalah. Kurasa dia kakek yang tua dan baik. Sebenarnya aku mulai tak mengerti bagaimana Katie bisa setega itu meninggalkan kakeknya yang sudah terlalu renta ke kota seberang. Maksudku, tentu saja dia wajib memperkenalkan diri kepada orangtuaku, tapi mungkin sebaiknya dia membawa serta Wallace…. Di kota-kota besar macam Flowerbud city, seorang kakek yang sebatang kara tapi masih bekerja itu terlalu mengerikan. Entah deh kalau di desa ini.

Jalanan menuju perkebunan kakakku berupa setapak menurun yang berumput. Kelihatannya tempat itu berada di dataran yang lebih rendah. Tidak curam, tapi cukup menakutkan buatku. Ronald sambil lalu mengatakan akan jauh lebih mudah kalau kami menggunakan kuda alih-alih berjalan kaki. Aku tentu saja tidak menanggapi apa-apa lagi sebab dalam hati bersyukur kami tidak naik kuda. Aku belum pernah naik kuda sungguhan (bukan yang ada di taman bermain), dan ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku mencobanya pertama kali di atas kontur seperti ini.

Satu-satunya kali dimana Jack benar-benar membuatku terkesan di hari itu, adalah begitu pertama kalinya aku menjejakkan kaki di perkebunannya. Tentu saja Ronald telah merawatnya dengan baik. Namun yang benar-benar menjadikannya demikian pastilah kakakku. Setelah membaca surat Jack yang pertama dua tahun lalu, aku membayangkan perkebunan ini penuh ditumbuhi rumput liar, jelek, bobrok, tak terawat, dan semacamnya. Sekarang, deskripsi itu sama sekali tak cocok untuk menggambarkannya.

"Kakakmu benar-benar sudah bekerja keras," kata Ronald, menanggapi mimik terkesimaku dengan lagak penuh pengertian.

Aku menangguk, dan tahu-tahu saja merasa lebih terbebani dari sebelumnya. Jack pasti tidak ingin aku menghancurkan kerja kerasnya ini pada giliranku. Aku melengos diam-diam. Well, kuharap itu takkan terjadi.

Kemudian dia membawaku berkeliling perkebunan seperti seorang tourguide, dan menjelaskan banyak hal. Sejujurnya aku makin merasa bersalah karena telah meremehkan kakakku. Pastinya tidak mudah mengurus semua ternak dan tanaman ini. Aku mencatat dalam hati hal-hal apa saja yang mesti kulakukan sesuai petunjuk Ronald, meski tak mengerti kenapa harus. Bukankah ada tiga orang yang akan membantuku…?

"Sori," kataku pada akhirnya, memotongnya dari perkenalan nama ayam-ayam Jack. "Kemana tiga orang yang akan membantuku disini…?"

Ronald mengernyit dengan seekor ayam Jack berkotek-kotek dalam pelukannya. "Tiga orang…?"

Firasatku mulai tidak enak. "Ya," tukasku tak sabar, "Tidakkah Jack menjelaskannya padamu…?"

"Seingatku Jack tidak menyebutkan ada yang akan membantumu," Ronald menjatuhkan ayamnya, menggaruk-garuk dagu. "Tapi kapanpun kau butuh bantuan, kau boleh bicara padaku. Atau barangkali Bob dari peternakan Brownie bersedia membantumu. Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu besok."

Wajahku berubah pucat, dan mendadak saja aku kepingin berlari pulang. Rasanya isi otakku baru saja terbang pergi. Bukankah jelas-jelas Jack mengatakan…. Aaaarggh…! Tidak… Tidak… Tidak mungkin Jack setega ini… bukankah begitu? SIAPAPUN, TOLONG KATAKAN INI MIMPI BURUK…!

Sisa penjelasan Ronald berlalu secepat angin dari telinga kiriku, ke telinga kanan, lalu naik ke surga. Rasa-rasanya rohku lenyap separuh oleh shock tak terkatakan. Bahkan aku tak sanggup lagi membalas lambaian sampai jumpa Ronald sebelum dia menghilang di ujung gerbang perkebunan.

Aku tengah meratapi nasibku, bertanya-tanya dendam apa yang disimpan oleh Jack hingga dia melakukan hal seperti pada adiknya, ketika telingaku yang separo tertutup oleh depresi menangkap gerakan kecil serta kikikkan dari arah belakang.

"Siapa…?" tanyaku ogah-ogahan, cuma mendapati salah satu sapi Jack (yang menurut Ronald dinamai Gugu oleh kakakku yang tidak punya sense of naming itu) dan seonggok rumput di arah yang sama.

Hening lama tanpa ada jawaban, aku berbalik menuju pintu rumah, memutuskan untuk mandi saja demi memperbaiki kesehatan pikiranku. Tapi lagi-lagi aku mendengar kikikkan yang sama.

Aku balik menoleh, mulai ngeri menemukan pemandangan yang tak berubah di belakangku. Apakah ini benar-benar mimpi buruk? Atau Jack juga mengajari sapi-sapinya mengkikik? Atau mungkin aku mulai gila karena semua tekanan ini? Astaga, aku mau mati saja.

Kali ini tawa yang terdengar begitu aku kembali memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Jelas sekali. Terlalu jelas untuk dikatakan halusinasi. Aku membatu. Tidak yakin apa aku harus berbalik lagi atau lari tunggang langgang.

"Dia tidak mirip Jack," bisik suara si penghasil kikik. Aku merinding.

"Dia perempuan." Suara lain...

"Apa dia lapar?" SUARA LAIN LAGI…

"Sepertinya dia terkejut."

"Apakah menurutmu dia membawa makanan?"

"Ssssttt… ayo keluar dan menyapanya."

"Oke, dalam hitungan ketiga…"

"Satu…"

"Dua…"

"Tiga..."

Dan aku pun tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat itu. Seakan waktu berputar dalam gerakan slow motion; aku mengerling ke belakang, basah oleh keringat dingin, diiringi debar-debar keras jantungku, menemukan siapa yang sejak tadi berbisik-bisik dari balik tungkai sapi…

Tiga sosok manusia yang tidak kukenal.

Ralat.

Tiga sosok MAKHLUK yang tidak KUKETAHUI.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"


	3. Chapter 3

Jadi begitulah kejadiannya. Jack memang tidak bohong. Aku juga tidak mimpi buruk.  
Tiga makhluk itu…

"Kenapa dia menjerit?"

"Kurasa kita membuatnya ketakutan."

"Benar-benar adik Jack."

Aku meringkuk gemetar di sisi kandang anjing sambil memegangi kepalaku, merapatkan mata. Apa sih, yang terjadi dengan bintang keberuntunganku beberapa hari ini? Meledak dan jatuh ke Uranus?! Bagaimana bisa semua kesintingan ini terjadi hanya dalam kurun waktu seminggu…? Oh Tuhan. Oh dunia. Siapa mereka…? Bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak lebih tinggi dari lututku…? Kenapa telinga mereka lancip…? Mengapa aku tak ingat pernah menemukan mereka di lembaran ensiklopedia manapun…? MAKHLUK APA MEREKA…?

"Barangkali kita harus memperkenalkan diri dulu."

"Uhm… kalau menurutku sebaiknya kita tidak mengganggunya… Dia kelihatan bermasalah."

"Jadi kita tinggalkan saja dia disini?"

"Tapi kita HARUS bicara dengannya. Kita sudah berjanji pada Jack!"

Tunggu… tunggu… apa katanya?! Mereka membuat janji dengan Jack? Maksudnya, Jack mengetahui keberadaan makhluk-makhluk ini…?

"Ah." Salah satu dari mereka mendapatiku melirik mereka sembunyi-sembunyi lalu BERJALAN MENGHAMPIRIKU!

"Tidak… tidak…! Jangan mendekaaaaat!" jeritku menghiba-hiba. Tidak dihiraukan. Demi Tuhan. Makhluk itu bahkan kelihatan lebih ajaib lagi dilihat dalam jarak dekat. Kedua bola matanya bundar sempurna tanpa pelupuk, berkilau-kilau seperti kelereng. Dan telinganya sungguh amat sangat lancip. Mereka semua memakai topi kupluk dan baju-mirip-Santa Klaus yang berwarna seragam. Masing-masing dengan warna yang berbeda. Merah, kuning, dan biru.

"Kau adik Jack," kata salah satu dari mereka yang menghampiriku. Suaranya nyaring seperti balita.

Aku mengerang. Ingin rasanya aku menampar wajahku sendiri untuk mengetes ini mimpi atau bukan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi sementara kedua temannya ikut bergerak mendekat.

"Apa kau pusing?"

"Apa kau lapar?"

"Kau bawa makanannya?"

"Tidak, aku baru saja memetiknya dari situ."

"Diaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!" jeritku, bangkit berdiri. Semua ini sudah melampau batas. Cukuplah sudah. Aku mau pulang!

"Tunggu dulu." Salah satu dari mereka yang berpakaian serba merah melompat ke atas koperku, menahan tanganku. "Kau mau kemana, nona kecil…?"

Hiiiiihhh. "Gyaaaa, jangan sentuh tanganku, makhluk aneh!" Buru-buru aku melempar koperku kemudian berlari menjauh beberapa meter. Aku mengambil napas. Menahannya di kerongkongan. Reaksi mereka sungguh diluar dugaan. Mereka semua terdiam mendengar umpatanku.

Beberapa detik kemudian, salah satu dari mereka yang berpakaian biru, mulai terisak-isak dengan suara nyaringnya. "Ma-ma-ma-ma-makhluk aneh…? Kami makhluk aneh…?"

"Kami bukan makhluk aneh…!" Saudaranya yang berukuran lebih besar dan memakai seragam kuning terpancing. "Kami Harvest Sprites—peri Harvest!"  
"Yeah, kami bukan makhluk aneh…"

"Kami tak bermaksud membuatmu takut. Kami disini untuk membantumu, nona kecil!"

"Uwaaaaaang…"

Akhirnya mereka semua menangis.

Dunia pasti sudah gila. Sungguh aku ingin sekali ikut berjongkok lalu menangis meraung-raung bersama mereka, memanggil-manggil ibuku.

Akal sehatku menuntutku mencari penyelesaian yang lebih masuk akal, tapi nuraniku berkata aku harus menunggu. Aku tak suka membuat orang(?) menangis tanpa setidaknya meminta maaf. Plus, mereka tidak terlihat seperti penipu. Mungkin tak ada salahnya mendengarkan penjelasan mereka. Toh aku sudah mengalami banyak kegilaan semenjak pemberitahuan Jack. Menceburkan diri ke dalam satu kegilaan lagi takkan membuatku jadi gila sungguhan (mungkin).

Masih ragu-ragu, aku mendekati mereka.

"Ya sudah… aku minta maaf," kataku lemah, berusaha menghibur si makhluk berseragam biru terlebih dahulu (karena dia yang paling terlihat tak berbahaya). "Jadi tolong berhentilah menangis."

"…dia hanya berusaha menghibur kita."

"…dia melakukannya untuk kepentingan telinganya…"

"…sungguh beda sekali dengan Jack yang baik."

"Jack takkan mengatai kita makhluk aneh…"

"…dia juga sangat mempercayai kita."

"Aku jauh lebih suka Jack."

"Baiklah…! Baiklah!" raungku naik pitam. Dari antara semua topik yang mungkin melibatkanku dan kakakku, aku paling benci kalau kami dibanding-bandingkan. "Aku percaya kalian bukan makhluk aneh—_Harvest Sprites!"_

Lebih mudah dari dugaanku, mereka semua langsung berhenti detik itu juga aku menyelesaikan pernyataanku.

Beberapa detik lagi berlalu, mereka mendongak. Saling bertukar cengir satu sama lain, lalu beralih menatapku dengan pandang bersinar pada pasang-pasang mata bundar mereka.

_Iblis._

"T-t-t-tunggu dulu…" Si peri yang berseragam merah—sepertinya dia yang dituakan dalam komplotan mereka—buru-buru menjelaskan begitu menangkap aura membunuh di sekelilingku. "Setidaknya biarkan kami menjelaskan beberapa hal sebelum kau meledak…! Kami bertiga adalah 'pembantu' yang dimaksudkan oleh kakakmu. Tidak ada maksud berbohong sama sekali, nona kecil!"

"Jadi kakakku tahu mengenai kalian…?" tanyaku menggeram. Rasanya aku kepingin sekali meng-angkat tubuh-tubuh mini mereka lalu melemparkannya ke danau. Aku, Corliss, diintimidasi oleh kurcaci! Segenap keturunanku akan menganggung aib perendahan martabat ini!

"Ya… sebetulnya, kami membantunya sepanjang tahun pertamanya disini."

"Mencari kupu-kupu dan tupai…!" seru si peri biru nyaring, berputar-putar di belakangnya.

"Membuat kue," tambah kawannya yang satu lagi.

"Kami berjanji pada Jack untuk membantumu tahun ini, nona kecil," ujar si peri berseragam merah mengakhiri. "Makanya kau harus percaya pada kami!"

Aku menjulurkan lidah, melipat tangan di dada. "Dan kenapa aku harus percaya pada makhluk aneh yang begitu pandai berakting…? Tidak akan ada gunanya kali ini," aku menambahkan, mencibir pada si peri biru yang kembali menunjukkan tanda-tanda mau merengek.

Si peri biru masih gemetaran, dia bersembunyi sambil balas menjulurkan lidah di balik punggung saudaranya yang berpakaian merah, yang berkata padaku, "Yah, kau bebas memutuskan mau percaya atau tidak… Tapi coba pikirkan, nona kecil, kalau kau menolak kami kau terpaksa menjalankan perkebunan ini sendirian selama setahun. Padahal kau…"

…masih berumur 17 tahun, perempuan, dan tidak berpengalaman, lanjut suara lain dalam benakku. Benarkah ini…?! Aku tak punya pilihan…? Aku masih berada di alam nyata, kan?

Aku berdiri menimbang. Jelas-jelas tersudut.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba percaya," kataku akhirnya, berusaha keras mengabaikan jerit-jerit protes akal sehatku. Mereka bertiga langsung melompat dan melakukan tos di udara, yang membuatku merasa sangat… jengkel. "Sekarang bicaralah."

Tiga makhluk itu menamai diri mereka Harvest Sprites—Peri Harvest. Menurut mereka, mereka telah berada disini semenjak zaman kakeknya-kakeknya-kakeknya-kakekku. Bersama Harvest Goddess—Dewi Harvest, tugas mereka adalah melindungi desa ini dari ancaman luar maupun dalam. Tapi dua tahun lalu, eksistensi-eksistensi yang biasanya tak memperlihatkan diri kepada khalayak manusia ini terpaksa mengadakan komunikasi langsung dengan Jack, kakakku. Penyebabnya, karena saat itu desa ini benar-benar terancam musnah, dan Jack adalah "orang yang ditakdirkan" untuk mencegah hal tersebut menjadi kenyataan. Hingga sekarang, ketika ancaman sudah lewat, mereka masih terus berkomunikasi dengan Jack dan membantunya. Merekalah 'pelindung' perkebunan ini.

Itu menurut mereka.

Kali ini, Jack meminta mereka untuk membantuku, sebagai ganti hal-hal yang dilakukannya dua tahun lalu.

Malam itu aku tidur dengan gelisah. Tempat yang baru. Hari-hari yang tak mampu kubayangkan di sini. Belum lagi hal-hal menakjubkan yang baru saja kualami… Pikiranku seperti mengambang ke tempat-tempat yang tak pernah kukenal sebelumnya, dan aku tak yakin apakah aku bermimpi, atau tidak sama sekali.

Begitu pula keesokkan harinya, rasanya tiap-tiap organ serta inderaku menginginkan pemandangan langit-langit kamarku yang familier, bau masakan Mum yang memanggil-manggil untuk sarapan, dan suara langkah-langkah panik Dad juga gerutuannya karena Mum telat membangunkannya seperti biasa.

Tapi tentu saja, situasinya sama sekali berbeda.

"Selamat pagi, nona kecil."

"Pagi."

"Seeeelamat pagiiiiiiiii…!"

"JAUH-JAUH DARIKU, MAKHLUK-MAKHLUK ANEH!"

Hari-hariku di sini baru saja dimulai.


	4. Chapter 4

Semilir angin datang sekali-sekali, membawa serta harum bunga beserta kelopak-kelopaknya ke empat penjuru. Udara mulai terasa lebih hangat di Harvest Village, pertanda musim semi telah mulai memasuki kuarter pertamanya. Segalanya terlihat semakin indah. Ayam-ayam Jack jadi lebih gemuk, Gugu beserta kawan-kawannya kelihatan lebih gembira, bibit-bibit yang ditanam Ronald bulan lalu mulai bertunas, dan…

"Whoops."

"Hyieeeeeeeeeeekkk…!"

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Siapapun tolong hentikan dia…! HENTIKAN DIAAAA!"

"Huweeeeee…! Aku takuuuuut…!" Nak si peri biru melompat ke dalam pelukanku.

Terdengar suara peluit dari ujung gerbang, Blaire si kuda putih mengerem beberapa senti dari muka pagar kayu pasture—ladang rumput yang digunakan sebagai tempat menggembalakan ternak—yang nyaris ditabraknya dengan decit memekakkan telinga.

Aku merosot lega. Jantungku sepertinya baru saja jatuh menggelinding ke luar.

Seorang pemuda besar, kekar, dan bertampang menakutkan melangkah dengan suara menggelegar ke arah kami yang kini terduduk linglung di sisi pagar. Dengan satu tangan dia menarik lenganku supaya berdiri, hampir menjungkirkanku terbang dalam prosesnya.

"Pagi-pagi sudah ribut," kata Bob dengan suara menggerutu. "Untung eh, aku datang tepat waktu?"

"Aku tak bisa lebih berterima kasih lagi…!" ungkapku sepenuh hati, menahan diri untuk tidak berlutut menyembahnya.

"Demi Sang Dewi, apa yang kaulakukan padanya…?" Bob beranjak mengawasi Blaire sambil memicingkan mata. Kasihan. Kuda malang itu masih melotot sawan, seakan tak percaya akan apa yang nyaris dilakukannya barusan.

Aku melirik jengkel Flak si peri kuning yang sempat terkapar setelah terlempar beberapa meter dari punggung si kuda. "Pertanyaan bagus," aku mendesis.

"Sori," kata Flak sambil berlari-lari kecil ke arahku. "Aku tak sengaja menyodok bokongnya dengan bulu sikat."

"Wow, pasti menyakitkan sekali," gumamku datar, tidak bersedia membayangkan. Terang saja dia mengamuk…

"Hmm?" Bob menoleh. "Barusan kau bilang apa?"

"Urrhh… Bukan apa-apa," kataku buru-buru. Harvest Sprites tidak kasat mata bagi siapapun di desa ini. Jack dan aku adalah pengecualian.

"Yah, kau harus lebih hati-hati menangani yang satu ini," sarannya. "Kalau kebanyakan syok, dia bisa sakit."

Aku membelalak. "Masa?"

"Para ternak jadi mudah sakit belakangan ini," cerita Bob. "Seringkali penyebabnya cuma hal-hal sepele. Mereka rentan."

"Rentan? Bagaimana bisa?"

Bob mengangkat bahu dengan getir. "Atmosfer baru," katanya menghela napas. "Sejak desa ini tak jadi digusur, banyak orang asing datang berkunjung. Turis tak selamanya membawa keuntungan. Menurutku hewan-hewan disini lebih terbiasa berada dalam ketenangan lama daripada keramaian akhir-akhir ini. Makanya mereka butuh menyesuaikan diri."

Aku mengangguk-angguk. Itu adalah hal negatif pertama yang kudengar perihal kemajuan desa.

"Jangan salah paham, Claire," kata Bob lagi setelah sekian lama aku meresapkan kata-katanya. "Aku bukannya memprotes Jack. Dia hebat. Yang dia lakukan untuk kami sangat banyak artinya. Aku hanya tidak suka efek sampingnya, terus terang saja. Dalam kurun waktu beberapa tahun lagi, kurasa desa ini akan benar-benar berubah…"

"Dan kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?" tanyaku sementara Nak meluncur turun dari pundakku, tak diragukan lagi berniat jahat mengejutkan ayam-ayam yang sedang berkeliaran.

Bob baru saja mau menjawab ketika sekonyong-konyong terdengar salakan anjing dari arah belakang. Aku berbalik tepat waktu.

Kemudian sosok berbulu menutup total pengelihatanku.

"Ups! Ups…! Uuuups! Menyingkir dariku…! Aku-benci-anjing!" sengalku, sementara makhluk tak jelas itu menjilati wajahku.

"Apa kalian saling mengenal?" celetuk Bob. "Dia menyukaimu."

"Mungkin Corly punya bau yang mirip dengan Jack," timpal suara lain yang sumbernya tidak bisa kulihat.

"Bagaimanapun juga mereka memang bersaudara…"

"Yeah, begitu maksudku…"

"TOLONG AKU…!"

Selepas beberapa menit kemudian…

"Jadi anjing ini milik Jack, huh…?" aku bertanya, masih agak ngeri-ngeri memandang makhluk itu yang kini duduk manis di sebelah Tim, adik Bob, si bocah kurang ajar yang menyangka aku seumuran dengannya waktu diperkenalkan Ronald. Tim empat belas tahun, membutuhkan banyak vitamin untuk masa pertumbuhan, dengan rambut kecoklatan yang hampir selalu berantakan. Menurut keterangan sang mayor, dia punya obsesi tersendiri mengenai harta karun.

Bob mengangguk. "Malah sebetulnya aku kesini buat mengantarnya. Beberapa waktu lalu dia sakit dan Ronald memberikannya kepadaku untuk dirawat… Ah, omong-omong soal itu, dia juga meminta tolong padamu supaya kau menyampaikan maafnya kepada kakakmu kalau-kalau kau menulis surat."

"Tentu. Siapa namanya…?"

"_Frederick_."

"Apa? FRE-DE-RICK?!" Aku melirik si anjing dan Bob bergantian. Meskipun begitu tak ada tanda-tanda Bob sedang bercanda. Kakakku itu… Kalau saja dia punya sense penamaan yang pas di tempat yang pas, aku takkan bernafsu untuk melemparkan emrat ke kepalanya seperti sekarang…

"Jack memanggilnya Fred," tambah Tim menyeringai, rupa-rupanya berpikiran sama.

Kurasa aku juga diharuskan memanggilnya begitu? "Oke," kataku dengan pipi berkedut. "Fred."

Fred menyalak riang. Urgh, entah apa yang harus kulakukan dengannya. Aku tidak suka anjing karena makhluk tersebut pernah menggoreskan trauma mendalam di kehidupanku. Kejadian yang sampai sekarang masih membuatku sebal jika tak sengaja mengingatnya… Dan sekarang aku harus mengurus anjing Jack. Jack betul-betul akan membayar banyak kalau aku selesai nanti…

"Tidak butuh kerja keras untuk merawatnya," kata Bob menjelaskan. "Mike hanya perlu diberi makan sekali sehari—makanan apa saja yang sekiranya dapat dicerna perut anjing. Pastikan kau tak lupa memperhatikannya, bermain dengannya... Dan kalau kalian sudah merasa akrab," dia nyengir lebar, "mungkin kau bisa melatihnya dengan seruling. Kakakmu punya satu. Barangkali dia menyimpannya di lemari, coba saja cari…"

"Maaf?" tanyaku menginterupsi. "Seruling?"

"Seruling," angguk Bob sabar. "Kau bisa melatih anjingmu dengan benda itu. Benda itu sangat berguna. Selain membuat anjingmu terlihat lebih pintar, dia juga bisa dilatih untuk menggembalakan para ternak…"

"Benarkah?!" Aku membelalak. Hmm, mungkin memelihara anjing ini di sini tak seburuk kesimpulan awalnya…

"Yeah, Louis bisa mengajarimu caranya."

"Louis?" tanyaku mengingat-ingat. "Orang berkacamata yang tinggal di sebelah Lyla…? Bukankah dia ilmuwan?"

Bob tertawa. "Well, dia tahu banyak hal, pastinya."

Desa yang aneh. Aku tak pernah bertemu ilmuwan yang pandai bermain seruling sebelumnya, dan tadinya kupikir tidak akan pernah. Apapunlah. Toh hal itu hanya sekedar mengejutkan, bukannya ajaib seperti…. seperti tiga sosok tak kasat mata yang sedang mengawasi pembicaraan ini dari belakangku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Apa kau punya pertanyaan lain?" Bob ganti bertanya. Aku menggeleng.

"Trims kunjungannya. Entah apa jadinya," ujarku sambil melirik Blaire si kuda, "kalau kau tidak datang tepat waktu…"

"Kau tahu Claire, kurasa kau memang mirip Jack," celetuk Tim. "Dia juga mengalaminya satu-dua kali. Kupikir ini jenis kebod—eh, kejadian yang hanya bisa dialami oleh orang dengan gen-gen tertentu…"

"Trims juga buatmu, anak besar. Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, kau baru saja menghina seluruh keluargaku…"

"Tidak, aku hanya mengatakan kau sama luar biasanya seperti kakakmu si pahlawan itu…"

"Tidak, sebab aku yakin aku mendengarmu mengatakan kata b-o-d-o-h barusan…!"

"Omong-omong, sudah waktunya kita pulang," kata Bob keras-keras, beranjak menuju gerbang perkebunan. "Bye-bye. Kau boleh mampir ke tempatku juga kalau kau punya kesempatan…"

"Hmmm… Ya. Tentu," jawabku, masih mendelik pada Tim yang mengulum senyumnya. "Trims lagi, Bob. Untuk semuanya."

Bob melambai sejenak, lalu berjalan menjauh memunggungi kami.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanyaku tak sopan beberapa saat kemudian, menoleh pada Tim, baru menyadari dia belum bergerak mengikuti kakaknya.

"Aku suka di sini," tukasnya, menyeringai menantang. Urgh, ingatkan aku untuk berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena Dia tidak memberikanku adik laki-laki…

"Tapi aku tidak suka kau disini," ucapku terus terang, tersenyum palsu. "Anak kecil hanya akan mengacak-acak kebunku."

Kupikir Tim akan terpancing mendengarnya. Tapi bayangkan betapa kagetnya aku ketika dia hanya balas tersenyum lebar. "Anak kecil, begitu?" tanyanya mengangkat alis. "Memangnya apa sih definisi 'anak kecil' itu menurutmu, heh?"

"Pendek, sembarangan bicara, tak masuk akal, dan berdiri di sebelahku…?"

"Omong-omong soal tak masuk akal," katanya kalem, "menurutku kau juga sama kecilnya dengan-ku, kalau begitu."

"Tolong jelaskan maksudmu."

"Apa kau percaya Peri dan Dewi Harvest itu ada?"

Efek dari kata-katanya sedemikian besar sampai komputerku perlu memprosesnya lebih dari lima detik hingga infonya sungguh-sungguh dimengerti.

Rasanya angin musim semi yang mengiris-iris tengkukku berubah lebih dingin ratusan kali lipat.

"T-ti-tidak… Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa itu," kataku terbata, dengan sukses terjerumus ke dalam percobaan. Dalam hati berharap-harap cemas Tim tidak cukup pintar untuk membaca gelagatku yang aneh.

"Hmmmm," cibir Tim, jelas-jelas curiga. "Apa Jack tidak pernah membicarakannya denganmu?"

Aku menggeleng kaku.

"Well, para Peri dan Sang Dewi Harvest adalah pelindung desa kami," jelas Tim, tampaknya sangat berpuas diri. "Merekalah yang menjaga desa ini dari bahaya. Biasanya para penduduk berdoa pada Sang Dewi di hadapan sebuah kolam kecil di atas bukit supaya Dia menyembuhkan penyakit, meminta tambahan tenaga, meningkatkan keberuntungan, dan sebagainya… Pokoknya karena keberadaan merekalah desa ini tetap ada. Meskipun sekarang rasanya tidak seperti itu lagi…" tambahnya dengan suara pelan.

"Aku mengerti," selaku dengan kedua pipi berkedut. "Jadi apa hubungannya semua ini dengan menjadi anak kecil..?" Tentu saja itu hanya usahaku mengembalikan pembicaraan ke topik semula. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku mendapat firasat tak enak kalau membiarkannya.

Kedua bola mata Tim menyipit melihatku. "Kata orang… Mereka biasanya memperlihatkan diri di depan anak kecil."

Aku nyaris memekik kalau tidak menangkap isyarat Nik dari balik pundak Tim.

"Lalu…?" tanyaku bersikeras, mencoba menguasai kembali seluruh organku yang entah mengapa langsung masuk ke mode 'merasa bersalah'. "Apa kau bermaksud mengatakan kau bisa melihat mereka atau bagaimana…?"

Tim mendengus, tertawa geram. "Jangan pura-pura!" tudingnya kemudian, berseru terlalu keras hingga seekor ayam melonjak memprotes. "KAU, Claire, pasti bisa melihat mereka juga seperti kakakmu!"

Demi bintang keberuntunganku yang jatuh ke Uranus.

Keinginan untuk berjoget muncul tiba-tiba dari dasar hati yang kedalamannya tidak bisa ditentu-kan. Yeah, aku gila. Aku pasti sudah gila. Gila. Gila. Gila. Atau bukan. Bukan aku yang gila, tapi SEISI DUNIA INI yang gila…!

"Sheesh… Claire, tenang dong…!" bisik Nak dari atas bahuku.

"Astaga, _hang_ lagi," timpal Flak tak berperasaan. "Padahal kupikir dia sudah cukup bisa menerima kehadiran kita. Ternyata dia orang yang cukup susah terbiasa juga ya."

"Diam," tukas Nik bijaksana. "Sadarlah, Nona Kecil. Dia hanya berusaha memancingmu!"

"Aku… aku… Itu tidak benar!" sahutku, pulih dengan cepat, balik menunjuk hidungnya. "Dasar anak kecil! Bilang saja kau yang kepingin melihat mereka!"

"Masih mengelak juga! Aku tahu kalian bisa melihat mereka…!"

"Oke. Coba tunjukkan buktinya, kalau begitu!"

Tim terpojok dengan wajah memerah. Untuk sesaat dia jadi terlihat benar-benar seperti anak kecil. "Dengar ya…" katanya bergetar. "Aku…"

"WOI! TIM!"

Di ujung gerbang perkebunan, aku melihat Bob kembali menghampiri kami dengan langkah-langkahnya yang berat. Wajahnya gusar. Tim yang digertak buru-buru berlari menyusulnya.

"Lihat saja! Aku pasti akan membuktikannya!" serapahnya sambil lalu, menjulurkan lidah padaku.

"Untunglah," desah Nik beberapa menit setelah kepergian mereka. "Nyaris saja."

Aku mendelik menatapnya. "Untunglah?" tanyaku tak percaya. "Apanya yang untunglah?! Hampir saja statusku sebagai orang aneh (?) terbongkar! Bagaimana ceritanya anak itu bisa tahu Jack dapat melihat kalian?!"

"Astaga, menyinggung sekali," kata Flak mengomentari. Tapi siapa peduli.

"Panjang ceritanya," kata Nak dengan ekspresi lelah dibuat-buat. "Entah apa yang bakal kaulakukan terhadap kami, makhluk-makhluk teraniaya ini, jika kami sampai menceritakannya padamu…"

_"….…kau mau benar-benar kuaniaya, ya…?"  
_  
"Lebih baik nanti saja, Nona Kecil," kata Nik menengahi. "Daripada membahas itu, apa kau mau menemui Dewi Harvest?"

"Hah?" tanyaku agak tak mementingkannya, sementara Nak meronta-ronta berusaha membebaskan pipinya dari cubitanku. "Menemui Dewi Harvest…?"

"Ya," kata Nik mengangguk. "Dewi Harvest."  
_

Dewi Harvest, seperti yang diceritakan Tim, tinggal di sebuah kolam kecil yang bersambungan dengan danau Maple. Letaknya di bukit tertinggi hutan Walnut. Bukit itu luar biasa, tampak menjulang tinggi dengan deretan pepohonan dan semak-semak beri di pinggir-pinggirnya. Beberapa bagian sisinya diapit oleh dinding pegunungan. Secara keseluruhan, harus kuakui aku terkesima. Aku tidak bermaksud menjadi tidak masuk akal seperti anak kecil, tapi aku mengerti kenapa Dewi Harvest memilih tinggal di tempat ini dan bukan di tempat lain (seperti di kandang sapi Jack, misalnya).

"Jadi…?" tanyaku, melempar pandang bertanya pada Nik setelah sekian lama sibuk terpesona. "Apa kita harus memanggilnya keras-keras dari tengah sana?"

Nik menggeleng. "Bukan. Kau harus melemparkan tiga benda—benda apa saja—ke tengah kolam kecil itu. Jika Dewi Harvest sedang dalam mood yang baik, dia akan muncul ke permukaan. Tapi jika moodnya buruk, dia hanya akan muncul kalau kau melemparkan barang yang disukainya."

…dewi yang menyusahkan sekali, batinku.

"Cobalah melemparkan ini," kata Nak, menyodorkan tiga tangkai bunga kepadaku. Aku menerimanya dengan agak ragu, tapi kemudian memutuskan. Aku melemparkannya setepat mungkin ke titik tengah kolam yang ditunjukannya. Antusias, juga agak takut-takut.

Detik demi detik berlalu tapi tak ada tanda-tanda Sang Dewi sedang berenang menuju permukaan.

"Coba ini," kata Flak kemudian, menyerahkan tiga buah beri kuning ke tanganku. Aku melemparnya juga.

Aku, Nik, Nak, dan Flak berjongkok di pinggir kolam kosong yang dasarnya tak terlihat karena sangat gelap. Aneh. Apa mood Sang Dewi begitu buruknya hingga dia tak mau muncul?

"Moodnya pasti buruk sekali," terkaku, mengungkapkan pikiran.

Namun sekonyong-konyong Nik berdiri, wajah mungilnya sepucat tembok dan tampaknya dia panik bukan main.

"Tidak mungkin," katanya, menggeleng-geleng sendiri. "Aku bahkan tak merasakan keberadaannya disini!"

Flak dan Nak ikut memucat. Aku mengernyit bingung.

"Maksudmu," kataku lambat-lambat. "Maksudmu Dewi Harvest tidak muncul karena dia menghilang, begitu…?"

...(bersambung)


	5. Chapter 5

Sepi. Suram. Suatu perubahan yang nyaris terlalu menakutkan.

Selama satu setengah mingguku di desa ini, sedikitnya aku telah terbiasa dengan keberadaan para peri Harvest. Luar biasa ajaib, cerewet, iseng, dan lebih banyak mengganggu daripada membantu. Persis seperti bayi (kalau kau tidak memperhitungkan 'makhluk apa' mereka itu) yang hanya bisa menangis dan tertawa. Tapi selain itu, aku tak pernah tahu kalau mereka juga 'berpikir.'

Dan mereka berpikir _keras_.

"Halo…?" tanyaku mencoba untuk kesekian kalinya, mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di hadapan wajah kosong Nik. Aku sudah mencoba segala cara; mulai dari mengguncang mereka, bertepuk tangan, membawakan makanan, menggonggong, melenguh, bersendawa, kentut, berjoget, dan sebagainya, tapi hasilnya mereka tetap membatu seperti batu.

Tentu saja usaha kali ini pun tanpa hasil.

"Oh, ayolaaah…" bujukku, menghentakkan kaki keras-keras di lantai dapur. "Duduk-duduk dan membuat suram dapurku seperti ini gak bakal menyelesaikan masalah!"

Flak mengerlingku. Begitu kakunya hingga dia terlihat seperti miniatur patung jizo yang kepalanya berputar sembilan puluh derajat. "Kau tidak mengerti betapa seriusnya ini," katanya datar seperti biasa. "Dewi Harvest hilang… itu artinya bencana."

"Yang aku tak mengerti…" kata Nak menimpali, matanya berkaca-kaca dan dia mulai merengek seperti biasanya. "…kenapa Dia tidak memberitahu kita apa-apa…?!"

Aku mengerutkan kening. Menghibur bukanlah bidangku. Ditambah lagi, aku yang pendatang baru ini nyaris tidak tahu apa-apa tentang seluk beluk sang Dewi dan sebangsanya (sekalipun aku bisa melihat mereka, yeah).

"Yah…" ujarku, ikut berpikir keras, "barangkali Dia sedang berlibur ke suatu tempat? Atau Dia sedang tidur waktu kita mengunjungiNya? Jangan berprasangka dulu…" Aku mengangkat bahu menyarankan.

Flak menghembuskan napas menghina. "Claire, kami tak bisa merasakan auraNya. Hal yang pasti bisa dirasakan kalau Dia cuma sedang tidur."

"Dan," Nak merenggut menambahkan, "Dia pasti bilang kalau mau bepergian…"

Lucu, sebenarnya. Sesungguhnya aku bahkan tak sanggup membayangkan seorang Dewi Pelindung Desa mengambil cuti untuk bepergian ke tempat lain. Tapi terserah sajalah, bukan itu permasalahannya.

"Baiklah… baiklah…" kataku, agak sebal karena usulku dipatahkan dengan celaan. "Ayo kunjungi Dia lagi, siapa tahu Dia memang mengadakan liburan dadakan atau semacamnya dan sekarang sudah kembali."

Sejenak, Flak dan Nak kelihatan seperti akan menyetujui saranku sebelum Nik yang sedari tadi diam saja bangkit berdiri. Kami bertiga langsung menyambutnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Nik adalah peri pertama yang menyadari ada yang salah dengan Dewi Harvest, pun dia juga yang kelihatan paling terganggu dengan itu.

"Kurasa percuma," tukasnya muram, menggeleng.

Bahkan Nak dan Flak ikut mengangkat alis. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Kupikir…" tukasnya, menelan ludah, kelihatan ragu. "Kupikir Dia _memang_ menghilang."

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku lagi kemudian, menyusul keheningan.

Nik berjalan memutari ruangan, wajahnya agak berkeringat karena banyak tekanan. "Kau tahu… Desa ini sudah banyak berubah sejak Jack berhasil memperbaiki nama kita. Dan kadang-kadang aku berpikir… Jangan-jangan Sang Dewi merasa tidak dibutuhkan lagi disini."

_"Para ternak jadi mudah sakit belakangan ini. Seringkali penyebabnya cuma hal-hal sepele. Mereka rentan."_

Kelebatan kalimat percakapanku dengan Bob kemarin pagi tiba-tiba melintas di kepala.

Aku mengernyit. Kalau Sang Dewi benar menghilang, maka itu menjelaskan kenapa belakangan ini terjadi semua keanehan itu…

Diam meresapi ruang dapur tempat kami berdiskusi. Tanpa disangka, aku sendiri merasa kasihan terhadap ketiga peri itu. Setelah menangkap beberapa hal dari percakapan ini, aku jadi berpikir mungkin saja masalah yang kami hadapi benar-benar serius.

"Kurasa ada baiknya kita menyelidiki masalah ini. Ayo temui penduduk besok."

Keesokan paginya, berita buruk mendatangiku sebelum aku sempat mendatangi siapapun.

"Claire!" jerit Nak. Rengekannya membuyarkan semua sisa-sisa transku, hal yang bahkan masih gagal terlaksana setelah setengah isi bak mandi. "Coba lihat Frederick…!"

Kepalaku langsung kosong begitu melihat makhluk itu dalam gendongan tangan-tangan kecil Nak; terengah-engah, mata setengah terpejam, kelihatan pucat bahkan untuk ukuran anjing sekalipun. Drastis. Terlalu drastis untuk dibandingkan dengan awal kemunculannya dua hari lalu yang menghebohkan.

Dia menggonggong pilu, memandangku seakan memohon.

Aku berlari kesetanan keluar gerbang perkebunan, entah harus minta bantuan siapa. Ronald? Terlalu pagi. Supermarketnya masih tutup… Wallace? Aduh, pikir yang benar dong. Siapa? Siapa? Oh, mungkin aku tahu…...

Bruak!

Suara tabrakan, disusul bunyi telur pecah. Banyak telur pecah.  
Aku mengerang kesakitan, mengasihani bokongku yang langsung membentur tanah. Kesal, aku sudah mempersiapkan berbagai macam serapah untuk dilontarkan, tapi tidak jadi begitu melihat posisi si penubruk yang jauh lebih memelas.

Seorang gadis, seharusnya tidak jauh lebih tua dariku, dengan rambut kebiruan dipilin-pilin menjadi dua kepang panjang. Kacamatanya terlempar hingga beberapa senti dari tanganku, dan renda-renda gaun pelayannya terkena cipratan cairan telur. Ujung hidungnya nyaris menyentuh tanah.

"Gina…?" panggilku, buru-buru berdiri untuk menawarkan bantuan, mau tak mau panik melihat telur-telurnya yang pecah berserakan. "Astaga… Maaf… maaaf…! Apa itu kau…?"

Gina, gadis itu, menerima uluran tanganku, berdiri lalu mengangguk. "Ya… Kacamataku… Apa kau melihatnya?"

Aku memberikan kacamatanya. Gina mengerjap sesaat setelah memasangnya kembali. "Corly," tukasnya, lalu pandangannya beralih pada telur-telurnya. "Aaaaaaaah! Telurkuuuu!" …dan dia menjerit.

"Ma-aaaaf…" kataku, jadi sangat-sangat menyesal. "Kau mau aku menggantinya? Ada banyak telur di rumah…"

Gina memberengut, menggeleng. "Tidak… Sudahlah, ini salahku," ujarnya kemudian, mengerjap sedih. "Tadi aku sedikit bengong. Apa yang kaulakukan sepagi ini? Joging?"

"Bukan," sanggahku. Aku? Joging? Ah, omong-omong, bukannya aku sedang dalam masalah besar? "Gina, apa kau tahu kira-kira siapa yang bisa merawat binatang sakit…? Fred—errr, anjingku, maksudku, anjing Jack sekarat…"

"Bob, tentu saja," jawab Gina nyaris tanpa berpikir. "Sepertinya dia menjual obat di tokonya… Atau mungkin kau bisa menitipkannya di sana selama beberapa hari…"

Aku menepukkan kepalan ke telapak tangan yang lain. "Ah. Tentu saja. Bob. Trims Gina, bye!" ucapku sambil langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Bob. Kenapa tidak terpikir…? Kan dia juga yang merawat Fred sebelum ini… Bodohnya aku.

Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk berkunjung ke sana, berhubung letaknya yang di pelosok timur desa. Hari sudah hampir siang bolong begitu aku menjeblak pintu gantung toko Bob, nyaris putus napas karena berlari. Aku masih ingat apa yang kukatakan mengenai naik kuda sebelum ini, tapi sekarang aku berubah pikiran. Aku harus bersikap lebih baik pada Blaire nanti, supaya dia segera mengijinkanku menungganginya…

"Darurat…" kataku, berdiri seperti zombi di sandaran pintunya. "…Fred sakit lagi…"

Bob mengerutkan dahi dari balik konter, entah bingung atau heran melihat tingkahku. "Lagi…?"

"Ya! Lagi!" tukasku, tersulut jengkel karena tak sabar. "Jadi? Tentunya kau punya obat atau apa…? Karena aku sudah tak mengerti apa-apa lagi!"

"Whoa, sabar…" ujar Bob, melambaikan tangan menyuruhku demikian. "Sayang sekali aku tidak punya. Persediaan untuk dua minggu ini sudah terjual habis. Kau tahu… memang agak aneh belakangan ini."

Aku mengerang, meratap tanpa kata. Oh Tuhan. Dewi. Jack! Apa yang mesti kulakukan…? Makhluk itu kelihatannya parah sekali—aku tak mau dia mati pada saat giliranku menjaganya!

Bob tampak berpikir keras, sepertinya ekspresi-mau-matiku membawa kesan gawat tersendiri baginya. "Hmmm…. Kalau kau mau, aku akan datang sekarang dan memeriksanya, bagaimana?" tawarnya.

Aku mendongak padanya. Oh… semoga saja memang masih ada harapan.

Fred bahkan kelihatan lebih menyedihkan begitu aku—membawa Bob—kembali ke perkebunan Jack. Nik, Nak, dan Flak duduk mengelilingi kandangnya, membuatku merinding karena mengingatkanku akan sebuah film drama dimana salah satu karakternya mengucapkan permohonan terakhirnya di rumah sakit. Bob memeriksa Fred dengan serius, dan kerutan di dahinya bertambah dalam seiring berlalunya waktu.

"Bagaimana…?" tanyaku agak takut-takut, sementara di belakangku Nik, Nak, dan Flak berbisik-bisik.

Bob menggeleng, mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah Claire" katanya, ekspresinya tidak meyakinkan. "Dia baru saja sembuh dari sakit, aku tak tahu kenapa bisa kambuh secepat ini. Dan, maaf sekali, harus kukatakan keadaannya sama sekali tidak baik."

Aku menelan ludah. "Apakah jauh lebih parah daripada kemarin?"

Bob diam lama sebelum akhirnya menangguk.

Sore dari sebuah hari yang sangat panjang bagiku berlalu, diakhiri dengan Bob membawa Fred ke peternakannya. Perasaanku sangat kacau. Aku punya firasat teramat sangat buruk mengenai penyakit Fred ini. Sebagian besar dari diriku merasa belum melakukan yang terbaik untuk menyembuhkannya.

"Maaf Claire," kata Nik di belakangku, suaranya pelan. "Kurasa ini tidak akan berhasil."

Aku merenungkannya. Ingin rasanya menyangkalnya seperti biasa, tapi tidak bisa. Penyakit ini bukan penyakit biasa. Penyebabnya, pastinya adalah Dewi Harvest, si Pelindung yang menghilang. Sakit ini cuma pengaruh awal yang hanya berdampak pada alam sekitar manusia. Tapi tetap saja…. Fakta bahwa aku mengetahuinya membuatku merasa seharusnya ada yang bisa kulakukan…

_"Biasanya para penduduk berdoa pada Sang Dewi di hadapan sebuah kolam kecil di atas bukit supaya Dia menyembuhkan penyakit, meminta tambahan tenaga, meningkatkan keberuntungan, dan sebagainya… Pokoknya karena keberadaan merekalah desa ini tetap ada…"_

Aku tersentak. Perasaan marah sekonyong-konyong melingkupi tubuhku. Sang Dewi tidak boleh menghilang… Dia punya banyak nyawa untuk dilindungi… Banyak mimpi… Banyak masa depan…

Kemudian munculah pemikiran itu.

"Claire?! Kau mau kemana….?" Seru Nak, kaget melihatku yang tahu-tahu sudah kabur melintasi gerbang perkebunan. Ah, penjelasan nanti saja. Yang penting, aku harus sampai disana sebelum gelap…!


	6. Chapter 6

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam begitu aku menjejakkan kaki di setapak Hutan Wanut. Perlahan tapi pasti, rasa takut mulai menyusup ke dalam pikiranku, membayangkan sosok tak berbentuk dan suara-suara tak berwujud memanggil-manggil dari balik bayangan gelap pepohonan. Tapi pemikiran tentang Dewi Harvest dan Fred, anjing itu, membuatku bertahan. Aku terengah, kehabisan napas sambil berjalan cepat-cepat. Rasanya hampir seharian ini kuhabiskan hanya untuk berlari.

Sialnya, di tengah jalan, lagi-lagi aku menabrak seseorang.  
"Hati-hati dong!" bentakku sebal, sangat-sangat kesal atas kejadian yang berlangsung untuk kedua kalinya itu. Aku berusaha berdiri, tapi hanya berhasil menjejak tanah merah di ujung sepatuku. Kakiku lebih terasa seperti tersusun atas agar-agar daripada tulang.

Seseorang menarik tanganku, agak kasar, supaya berdiri. Mungkin si penubruk. Matahari sudah tak kelihatan, dan bayang-bayang pepohonan kini nyaris menutupi semuanya, termasuk gambaran sosoknya.

"Kau?" tanyanya, kedengaran seperti laki-laki. "Kau mau apa? Sebentar lagi gelap, pulang sana... Hutan saat malam bukan tempat untuk nona kota yang manja."

"Aku mana bisa pulang!" sergahku, sebenarnya agak senang karena kata-katanya yang tak enak didengar memberiku lampu hijau untuk melampiaskan kegusaranku. "Kalau jalan tolong pakai mata, dan silakan urus urusanmu sendiri!" Dan dengan kata-kata itu aku menepiskan tangannya lalu berjalan melewatinya.

"Ya sudah, terserah kau," kudengar dia berujar dari belakang. "Tapi jangan kaget kalau kau bertemu sesuatu… Kau tahu, ada cukup banyak di hutan ini…" dia menambahkan dalam desisan mengejek.

Aku memutar tubuh, menyumpah-nyumpah tak karuan ke arah sosoknya yang menjauh, lalu melanjutkan perjalananku menuju danau. Berusaha menulikan telingaku dari pekik burung hantu yang membuat merinding serta desiran daun-daun mati yang mirip suara bisikan, sementara makin lama aku makin jauh dari gubuk Jack yang nyaman dan hangat.

Danau Harvest tampak benderang, permukaannya yang beriak membiaskan sinar-sinar bulan yang bertengger di angkasa, membentuk bulatan sempurna, mengingatkanku akan mata Nak kalau sedang merengek. Aku terperangah sejenak. Bukit ini bahkan kelihatan jauh lebih memukau pada malam hari. Kujamin hanya segelintir orang yang pernah menyaksikannya seperti ini. Pada waktu ini. Pada fase bulan ini. Aku akan bilang aku beruntung, kalau saja bukan begini kejadiannya.

Aku berjalan lemas ke arah kolam di pojok bawah tebing, berjongkok mengeluarkan tiga botol kecil selai dari balik saku bajuku. Kuharap aku tidak terlambat, dan aku sungguh berharap ini akan menyelamatkan Fred…!

Langsung saja kulemparkan ketiganya ke bagian pusat kolam, membuat air kolam beriak hebat dan mencipratkan sejumlah besar air ke rambut dan wajahku. Kendatipun begitu, sama seperti dengan Nik kemarin, tak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Sang Dewi. Lama sekali hening, kemudian aku tak tahan lagi.  
Separo terhuyung, aku bangkit menyambar batu seukuran telur dinosaurus yang tergeletak di tepi sungai, mengangkatnya dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang masih ada.

"DEWI HARVEST!" seruku dengan hembus napas satu-satu menahan berat batu. "MUNCUL SEKARANG JUGA ATAU AKU AKAN MELEMPARKAN BENDA INI! Kau akan keluar kalau batu ini meluluh lantakkan kediamanmu kan?" Aku tertawa melengking seperti ibu tiri Putri Salju. "Anjing Jack sekarat dan aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus menyembuhkannya! Aku bahkan tidak mau peduli lagi kau sedang liburan, merajuk, atau hibernasi sekalipun! Cepatlah kemari dan—"

Sesuatu terjadi sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan pidato sambutanku. Sesuatu yang membuat rahangku terbuka lebar seperti pispot tak ditutup dan membeku dari ubun-ubun sampai ke jempol kaki. Awalnya seakan-akan ada salah satu dari bintang di atas sana melesat turun ke permukaan bumi, meluncur lurus ke arah kolam di hadapanku, lalu meledak memencarkan gumpalan cahaya putih menyilaukan. Gelagapan panik, aku beringsut mundur ke belakang. Gemetaran tak mampu berdiri. Dan ketika akhirnya segala huru-hara itu berlalu dan penglihatanku kembali normal, jelaslah sudah bagiku bahwa kejadian tadi bukan cuma sekedar fenomena alam biasa.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-han..." ucapku dengan suara tercekat, langsung kesulitan bersuara begitu menyadari sosok tembus pandang yang berdiri melayang di atas permukaan kolam. "H-HANTUUUU!" jeritku ngeri, mulai merosot menghiba-hiba tanah sambil menangis memanggil nenek, ayah, ibu, dan kakakku. Sama sekali menyesal sudah menyumpahi orang yang tadi memperingatkanku.

"Claire, bukankah tadi kau yang memanggilku...? Aku bukan hantu lho." Samar-samar aku mendengar si hantu bicara mengatasi seseunggukkanku—apa? Dia bilang dia bukan hantu?

Otomatis aku mendongak, mencoba mengamat-amati sosok yang melayang di atas kolam tersebut dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dilihat-lihat, sosok wanita itu memang tembus pandang, tapi tidak diikuti roman muka pucat khas arwah penasaran ataupun sepasang mata juling yang mendelik-delik. Bahkan, bisa dibilang raut wajahnya memancarkan aura keagungan hingga taraf tertentu. Mengamati pakaiannya, semakin jelas sudah bahwa dia sama sekali bukan hantu. Wanita tembus pandang itu memakai gaun indah panjang ajaib yang memancarkan warna-warna pelangi, rambutnya keunguan dipilin-pilin membentuk dua gulungan kuncir, dan dia tersenyum ramah—atau barangkali seramah yang bisa diberikannya pada orang yang menyebutnya hantu.

Aku terperangah. "Hah? Dewi Harvest?!" tanyaku, mengutarakan hal pertama yang muncul di kepalaku.

"Ya, itu aku," jawabnya, dan mau tak mau aku menyadari betapa dingin senyum di wajahnya itu.

Demi sapi-sapi dan ayam-ayam keluarga besar Jack, batinku lemas bercampur ngeri. Kalau dihitung, dari tadi aku sudah mengancamnya dengan batu, menuduhnya menjalani hibernasi seperti beruang kutub, dan seolah itu belum cukup kurang ajar, aku juga salah paham meneriakinya hantu.

"Sori... aku, eh, Yang Mulia Dewi, aku..." aku mencoba menjelaskan sambil nyengir minta maaf. Tapi dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikanku, sama sekali tidak tersenyum sekarang.

"Dengar, aku tidak punya banyak waktu," katanya menyela. "Apakah benar yang kudengar barusan bahwa anjingmu—Fred, sekarat?"

"Ya," kataku buru-buru membenarkan, membatin cemas kalau-kalau si dewi ini punya temperamen yang agak bermasalah.  
"Dia akan sembuh," ujarnya angkuh. "Tapi sebelum kau bisa bersyukur, aku harus bilang bahwa mulai sekarang kau tidak akan bisa mengandalkan aku lagi untuk apapun lagi, dan bahwa kau tidak akan bisa menemuiku disini tidak peduli sekeras apapun kau berteriak mengancam mau menghancurkan rumahku, atau bahkan jika kau melemparkan emas dan berlian ke dalam kolam sekalipun..." dia mulai mengoceh cepat sekali, mulai kedengaran seperti menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri. Aku terbengong-bengong.

"...dan kalian harus mulai berusaha sendiri tanpa aku, oh ya, sendirian!" ocehnya dengan intonasi semakin keras. "Aku sudah dilupakan! Ditelantarkan oleh orang-orang yang kujaga selama ini! Sekarang aku akan pergi tanpa jejak, tidak ada satupun orang yang akan menemukanku—tidak ada! Itupun kalau mereka sadar aku sudah tak ada dan bersedia mencariku! Sungguh akhir yang tragis..."

Aku berdeham keras-keras, karena pada titik ini sudah jelas kelihatan bahwa dia tidak sedang bicara denganku.

"Oh," katanya menoleh, mengangkat alis. "Ya, pada intinya, anjing itu akan sembuh. Lebih baik jangan lupa berterima kasih, gadis muda. Soalnya aku sedang sensitif..."

"Kau akan menghilang?" tanyaku memotongnya, tidak percaya. "...untuk selamanya?"

Entah mana yang membuatku lebih kaget, apakah menerima kelakuan seperti ini berasal dari seorang penghuni surgawi, ataupun karena detik setelah itu juga sang dewi meledak menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Ya," jawabnya setelah berhasil menguasai diri, dengan sedih mengelap ingus menggunakan ujung rimpel gaunnya. "Ya, adik Jack, aku akan menghilang dari desa ini untuk selamanya... Sekarang tujuanmu sudah terpenuhi, kau sebaiknya pulang. Aku butuh waktu untuk menyendiri sebelum akhirnya benar-benar lenyap..."

Maka dia membalikkan badan membelakangiku, terisak membenamkan wajah ke kedua tangannya. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak berniat pulang setelah mendengar kenyataan yang begitu menyeramkan.

"Tapi kau mana boleh lenyap…?" tukasku syok, teringat para penduduk dan Jack. "Kau pelindung desa ini. Desa ini bakalan hancur kalau kau tidak ada."

Dewi Harvest tertawa sinis mendengar penuturanku. "Claire, kau memang benar-benar adik Jack," katanya sambil cegukan. "Apa gunanya kenyataan itu kalau mereka tidak membutuhkanku lagi? Tapi bagus juga aku bertemu denganmu malam ini, kau memberiku ide... Barangkali menarik juga melewatkan sisa kehidupan abadiku di sini, di kolam ini, bukan lagi sebagai dewi melainkan sebagai hantu gentayangan yang menakut-nakuti orang... Toh aku sudah kehilangan kekuatan kedewianku… Menyiram air ke kepala-kepala tak tahu diri mereka, melempari anak-anak berisik itu dengan kerikil, dan—_tunggu dulu!_" sentaknya tiba-tiba, berpaling menatapku yang terlalu lambat menyembunyikan ekspresi setengah ngeri setengah menghina di wajahku. Dia melayang di atas rerumputan dan berputar-putar mengamatiku seakan-akan aku baru saja bilang aku mau liburan ke Neptunus.

"Kau adik Jack!" katanya, mendadak girang. "Ya, kau pasti bisa membantuku... Kau tetap datang kemari meskipun kau tidak suka kehidupan di desa demi menyelamatkan kerja keras kakakmu, kau berlari menempuh jarak sejauh bermil-mil dari perkebunanmu ke toko Bob untuk menyelamatkan Fred, kau bahkan menemuiku di sini untuk memohon kesembuhannya... Tak salah lagi, kau punya keajaiban seperti kakakmu!" katanya mengakhiri monolog dengan mata berbinar.

Tapi keterkaitan antar poin-pon itu bukan sesuatu yang dapat kumengerti tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut. "Errr... ya, aku melakukan semua itu. Jadi maksudmu adalah...?" tanyaku mengernyit.

"Claire," kata Dewi Harvest lagi, kedengarannya mulai tak sabar. "Kau dapat menolongku keluar dari kesulitan. Kau dapat menyelamatkan desa ini!"

Aku ternganga, lebih lebar daripada yang sebelum-sebelumnya. "Aku?!" sahutku tak percaya. Ingin deh rasanya aku menganggap ini semua lelucon dan menertawainya gelak-gelak.  
"Ya, kau!" pekik sang dewi kegirangan. "Oh, tadinya kupikir habislah sudah. Tapi sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Jack mengirimmu kesini..."

"Jack...? Apa kaitannya semua ini dengan Jack?" tanyaku, tidak jadi menyebutkan pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya oleh sebab curiga dengan disebutnya nama kakakku itu.

Sang Dewi Harvest melayang rendah hingga kedua kakinya yang transparan menyentuh permukaan tanah, menggenggam kedua tanganku dan mulai berbicara dengan nada berwibawa yang kedengarannya penuh pengertian, "Dengarkan aku," katanya serius, "dua tahun sudah berlalu semenjak kakakmu berhasil menyelamatkan desa ini, oleh karenanyalah desa ini mengalami kemajuan dan menarik banyak pengunjung. Banyak hal yang berubah, dan hal itu tidak hanya berlaku terhadap keadaan di sekitar kita, namun juga para penduduk. Kau tahu Claire, hanya ada satu hal yang dapat menjaga eksistensi serta kekuatanku di tempat ini, dan satu hal yang dilupakan itu adalah mengapa perlahan-lahan desa ini mulai kehilangan keseimbangan di dalamnya."

"Lalu... kau pikir aku bisa berbuat apa?" tanyaku meringis, meski masih sulit menganggap serius perkataannya, mau tidak mau menyadari betapa masuk akalnya semua itu terhadap apa yang terjadi dengan para ternak akhir-akhir ini sesuai cerita Bob. "Asal tahu saja, aku bahkan perlu usaha ekstra untuk belajar menanam, mencangkul, memerah sapi, menyikat punggung ternak, dan lain sebagainya... Kau tidak berharap aku belajar bela diri, berlatih indera keenam, atau semacam itu tentunya...?" tawaku bergetar, mulai benar-benar mengharapkan ini cuma lelucon.

"Tentu saja tidak, itu bahkan tidak ada hubungannya," sahut Dewi Harvest dingin, "Aku perlu kau untuk menyadarkan para penduduk akan kenyataan ini, dan menolong mereka menemukan kembali hal yang telah menghilang itu."

"Tunggu, kenapa sih kau tidak langsung saja memberitahuku apa persisnya hal yang menghilang ini...? Siapa tahu aku bisa mencarikannya sesegera mungkin..."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa...?!"

"Keajaibannya tidak akan bekerja kalau kau mendapatkan jawabannya begitu saja."

"_Lalu apa persisnya 'keajaiban' yang kaubawa-bawa ini?!_" tanyaku habis sabar. Mendadak merasa seperti diutus berpetualang mengelilingi negeri fantasi hanya dengan bermodalkan petunjuk tak bertanggung jawab dari nenek tua renta yang sama sekali tidak bijak.

"Singkatnya semacam hal yang menggerakkanmu—dan Jack juga," katanya sambil menerawang berpikir.

"Tidak mengerti," dengusku. "Bagaimana kalau aku menolak?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Dewi Harvest mengeluarkan sejenis ekspresi yang biasanya hanya dapat kuasosiasikan dengan Nak. "Masa kau tega sih melihatku lenyap...?" tanyanya dramatis. "Kau kan tahu desa ini bakalan terkena bencana kalau aku lenyap… Dan tentunya kau tidak akan tega membiarkan kerja keras Jack dan kakekmu selama ini menjadi tidak ada artinya…? claire…?"

"KALAU BEGITU BERI AKU LEBIH BANYAK PETUNJUK!" bentakku jengkel, agak keras hingga Dewi Harvest mundur menjauh beberapa langkah dengan tampang terhina, barangkali baru kali ini ada manusia yang meneriakinya. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Petunjuk ya…? Hmmm…" Sang dewi berpikir lama seraya menggaruk-garuk dagunya. Sementara aku mendelik menatapnya dengan napas kembang kempis, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak lagi. Apa sih sulitnya memberitahuku lebih lanjut?! Ternyata memang benar ada yang salah dengan bintang keberuntunganku semenjak aku dikirim kesini. Awalnya aku bisa melihat makhluk-makhluk tak kasat mata, kemudian aku disuruh menyelamatkan desa ini meneruskan jejak kakakku? Aaaaargh!

Tiba-tiba terdengar pekik panik sang dewi. Aku buru-buru mendongak, terbelalak melihat sosoknya yang semakin transparan hingga nyaris tak kelihatan lagi.

"Celaka! Aku hampir kehabisan waktu!" katanya, bahkan suaranya sekarang terdengar putus-putus seperti radio kehilangan sinyal. Ikut panik, aku mulai celingak-celinguk memandang berkeliling, sempat terpikir untuk berteriak minta tolong sebelum teringat dengan siapa aku sedang bicara. "Dengarkan aku, Claire…" kata sang dewi tergesa-gesa. "Aku perlu kau untuk mengakrabkan dirimu dengan para penduduk… Hanya dengan cara itulah kau dapat mencari tahu…"

"…mencari tahu, lalu apa?!" rengekku putus asa, berlari di tempat saking bingungnya sedangkan sosok sang dewi menjadi makin tipis.

"…kau akan tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan…! Kau pasti bisa mengembalikan kekuatanku!" seru Dewi Harvest dengan kata-katanya yang semakin samar. "Ingat, Claire… ikuti… kata hatimu…!"

Dan dengan nasihat itu sosoknya memudar hingga tak terlihat lagi. Tahu-tahu saja aku mendapati diriku berada di muka danau, sendirian dalam gelap. Sekumpulan awan kehitaman meraba-raba sekeliling wajah bulat rembulan, perlahan-lahan menutupi cahayanya. Sekarang mungkin sudah lewat tengah malam. Tapi aku masih tertegun di tempat, bukan ketakutan, melainkan lebih karena tidak percaya akan adegan barusan yang kualami, dan fakta apa yang kupelajari.

"Dewi Harvest…?" aku mencoba memanggil. Hasilnya nihil. Tak ada suara yang membalasku kecuali desauan angin lewat serta gemerisik dedaunan yang tersapu olehnya. Maka sudah pasti itu benar adanya. Dewi Harvest telah menghilang.

Selagi otakku masih kesulitan mencerna kenyataan, suara lain terdengar dari balik punggungku.

"Oi." Aku menengok ke arah sumbernya, melihat seseorang tergopoh-gopoh keluar dari balik pepohonan sambil menenteng lentera minyak. "Kau baik-baik saja?!" serunya dari


End file.
